Znachor/19
Rozdział XIX Niewielka sala Sądu Apelacyjnego szybko się zapełniła publicznością o dziwnym składzie. Ceglaste kożuchy chłopów z okolic Radoliszek mieszały się z eleganckimi futrami panów z miasta. Sprawa wywołała wielkie zainteresowanie nie tylko w kołach prawniczych, gdzie już od dawna krążyły ekscytujące pogłoski o rewelacyjności obrony przygotowanej przez Korczyńskiego, lecz i w świecie lekarskim wzbudziła sensację, tak ze względu na swoje tło, jak i na fakt, że na rozprawie wystąpić miał w charakterze świadka profesor doktor Dobraniecki, najwybitniejszy chirurg polski, cieszący się powszechnym uznaniem, szacunkiem i sławą. Wśród obecnych w Sądzie lekarzy nie brakło dawnych wychowanków słynnego profesora, nie było zaś ani jednego, który by z najwyższą ciekawością nie oczekiwał jego opinii o praktykach znachorskich. Jeżeli dziwiono się, to dziwiono się tylko temu, że profesor został powołany do świadczenia przez obronę, nie zaś przez oskarżenie, i dlatego też spodziewano się usłyszeć rzeczy rewelacyjne. Że tak miało być istotnie, można było wywnioskować i z miny mecenasa Korczyńskiego. Wesoły i rozmowny półsiedział na swoim stole, w rozpiętej todze i z rękami w kieszeniach spodni, gawędząc z paru kolegami z palestry. Obok na stole piętrzyły się stosy akt i notatek, do których jednak nawet nie zaglądał. Musiał tedy materiał opanować wyśmienicie i miał już szczegółowo opracowaną linię obrony. I rzeczywiście, był pewien siebie, zwłaszcza od wczoraj. Wczoraj wczesnym rankiem przywitał na dworcu profesora Dobranieckiego i odwiózł go do jednej z lecznic prywatnych, gdzie już byli zebrani dawni pacjenci znachora Kosiby. Prawie cały dzień z niedużymi przerwami spędził profesor na ich badaniu, na studiowaniu zdjęć rentgenowskich i na dyktowaniu stenotypistce orzeczeń. Mecenas Korczyński nie zaniedbał niczego, co mogło się przyczynić do wygrania sprawy. Dopilnował sprowadzenia wszystkich potrzebnych mu świadków, gruntownie przewertował akta i spokojnie mógł teraz czekać na rozprawę. Wprowadzono oskarżonego, który apatycznie zajął swoje miejsce pod strażą policjanta. Wygląd Antoniego Kosiby zdawał się być najjaskrawszym kontrastem pogodnego zadowolenia z siebie jego obrońcy. Usiadł zgarbiony, opuścił głowę i wpatrywał się nieruchomo w podłogę. Jego broda jeszcze bardziej posiwiała, skóra na twarzy zżółkła, pod oczami zaznaczały się wyraźne sinawe worki. Nawet nie rozejrzał się po sali, jakby nie słyszał życzliwych znajomych głosów wymawiających jego nazwisko, zresztą może nie słyszał ich rzeczywiście, gdyż na skierowane doń pytania obrońcy również nie zareagował wcale. Dopiero ostry odgłos dzwonka i rozkaz policjanta, który kazał mu wstać, rozbudziły Kosibę. Podniósł się ciężko i usiadł, znowu pogrążony w swoich myślach. W tej sali był jedynym człowiekiem, którego zupełnie nie obchodził przebieg rozprawy i jej wynik. Jak automat odpowiedział na skierowane doń pytania zmierzające do ustalenia personaliów i zatonął znowu w apatycznym bezruchu. - Gdybym miał do czynienia z ławą przysięgłych - pomyślał z uśmiechem Korczyński - sam wygląd tego biedaka wystarczyłby mi do uzyskania uniewinnienia. Tymczasem rozpoczął się korowód świadków. Przed pulpitem stanął przodownik Ziomek. Na precyzyjnie skonstruowane pytania prokuratora musiał odpowiedzieć wyjaśnieniami silnie obciążającymi oskarżonego. Kosiba przyznał się do kradzieży walizki z narzędziami, walizki tej nie zwrócił, ukrył ją i przetrzymał kilka tygodni, oddał zaś wobec groźby rewizji, która i tak doprowadziłaby do odnalezienia skradzionego przedmiotu. Z kolei wystąpił z pytaniami obrońca. - Czy świadek, jako komendant posterunku w Radoliszkach, otrzymywał jakieś zażalenia od ludności na Kosibę? - Nie, żadnych. - Czy przed wypadkiem przywłaszczenia narzędzi uważałby pan za możliwe wystawienie mu świadectwa moralności? - Oczywiście. To był bardzo porządny człowiek. - Dlaczego pan nie aresztował Kosiby po ujawnieniu kradzieży? - Bo nie zachodziła, moim zdaniem, obawa ucieczki. Wystarczyło zobowiązanie się Kosiby do niewydalania się. - Czy świadek wiedział, że Kosiba przybył do waszej okolicy względnie niedawno i że od wielu lat bardzo często zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania? - Wiedziałem. - I pomimo to ufał mu pan, że nie naruszy zobowiązania? - Tak. Zresztą nie omyliłem się, bo przecie nie uciekł. - Dziękuję. Więcej pytań nie mam. Następnym świadkiem był doktor Pawlicki. Początkowo oświadczył z. niechęcią, że nic dodać nie może do swoich poprzednich zeznań, jednak pod naciskiem prokuratora zaczął odpowiadać. - Byłem trzykrotnie w izbie, gdzie mieszkał oskarżony. - W jakim celu? - Najpierw, by go ostrzec przed uprawianiem bezprawnej praktyki lekarskiej, później wezwany do wypadku i wreszcie celem odszukania skradzionych narzędzi chirurgicznych. - Jakie warunki higieniczne zastał pan w tej izbie? - Wręcz opłakane. Ubranie oskarżonego było wysmolone, ręce bardzo brudne. Pułap w wielu miejscach pokryty był pajęczynami. Zauważyłem, że garnki, w których gotowano zioła, porośnięte były tłustym brudem. Prawdopodobnie służyły również do. gotowania strawy i robiły wrażenie nigdy nie. mytych. Podłoga była zawalona śmieciami i różnymi rupieciami. Zaduch panował taki, że trudno było oddychać. - Gdzie Kosiba przeprowadzał operacje? - Właśnie w tej izbie. - Czy w takich warunkach przy poważniejszych zabiegach może pacjentowi grozić zakażenie? - Oczywiście, i to nie tylko w poważniejszych. Przy każdej najdrobniejszej rance, jeżeli dostanie się do niej brud lub kurz czy coś podobnego, możliwe jest zakażenie lub tężec. - Jak odpowiedział oskarżony na upomnienia pana doktora? - Zignorował je całkowicie. - Czy widział pan narzędzia chirurgiczne, których używał znachor do operacji? - Widziałem, lecz nie były to narzędzia chirurgiczne. Widziałem zwykłe ślusarskie młotki, dłuta, obcęgi itp. Oraz zwykły nóż kuchenny i piłę ogrodniczą. - W jakim stanie znajdowały się te narzędzia? - Na niektórych była rdza. Na jednym dłutku zauważyłem starą, zakrzepłą krew. Wszystkie czuć było naftą czy też benzyną, której używał oskarżony widocznie jako środka dezynfekcyjnego. - Czy nafta lub benzyna mają wartość jako środek odkażający? - Tak, ale w nieznacznym stopniu. - Czy w okolicy Radoliszek praktykuje wielu znachorów? - W bliższej kilkunastu. W całym powiecie jest ich chyba kilkudziesięciu. To istna plaga. - Czym pan doktor to tłumaczy? - Ciemnotą ludności. - Czy śmiertelność wśród nich jest duża? - Bardzo duża. - Czy bywał pan doktor wzywany do wypadków, gdzie śmierć następowała wskutek zabiegów znachorskich. - Nader często. W aktach sprawy znajduje się odpis mego memoriału, złożonego władzom, gdzie podaję liczby. Osobiście zanotowałem siedemdziesiąt dwa wypadki w ciągu dwóch lat. W całym powiecie, według danych wszystkich lekarzy, znachorskie zabiegi przyprawiły o śmierć dwieście kilkadziesiąt osób. Teraz do świadka zwrócił się obrońca: - Pan doktor powiedział przed chwilą, że nader często bywa wzywany do ofiar znachorskiego leczenia? - Tak jest. - Ile razy miał pan do czynienia z ofiarami Antoniego Kosiby? - Nie przypominam sobie. - Ach tak. Czy przypomina pan doktor sobie wobec tego chociażby jeden wypadek tego rodzaju? - Nie. - To dziwne. Kosiba leczył w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie Radoliszek, lecz w fatalnych warunkach higienicznych, używał najprymitywniejszych narzędzi do operacji i pomimo to nie słyszał pan doktor o żadnym wypadku śmierci z jego winy?... A może pan słyszał? - Nie - po chwili namysłu odpowiedział lekarz. - Czym to sobie należy tłumaczyć? Czy Kosiba miał małą praktykę? - Nie liczyłem jego pacjentów. - Pan się myli, doktorze. Pańskie zeznania w pierwszej instancji stwierdzają, że pan liczył. Upraszam Wysoki Sąd o odczytanie odnośnego ustępu zeznań świadka. Tom drugi strona trzydziesta trzecia, ustęp pierwszy. Przewodniczący skrzywił się. - To dla sprawy nie jest istotne. - Chcę wykazać, że Kosiba miewał do dwudziestu pacjentów dziennie, według obliczeń świadka doktora Pawlickiego. Odczytano wskazany ustęp, po czym obrońca znów zwrócił się do świadka: - Na pytanie pana prokuratora oświadczył pan, że był trzykrotnie w izbie Kosiby, w czym raz na wezwanie? - Tak jest. - Po co pana wzywano? - Po katastrofie motocyklowej do dwojga ciężko rannych. - Kto pana wzywał? - Niejaki Wojdyłło, jak się później dowiedziałem, właśnie sprawca katastrofy. - A na czyje polecenie pana wzywał? - Zdaje się, że na polecenie Kosiby. - Czy nie przypomina pan doktor sobie, czym tłumaczył panu Kosiba, że go wzywał? - Owszem. Było dwoje poważnie rannych i twierdził, że sam nie może dać sobie rady. - Czy błagał pana doktora o ratowanie rannej dziewczyny? - Tak, ale uznałem jej stan za beznadziejny. Zastosowałem tylko zastrzyk na wzmocnienie serca. - Czy Kosiba prosił pana doktora o pozwolenie skorzystania z pańskich narzędzi chirurgicznych celem operowania rannej? - Owszem, ale żaden lekarz na moim miejscu nie spełniłby takiej prośby. - Czy też żaden lekarz nie zechciałby operować umierającej tylko dlatego, że pobieżne oględziny nasunęły mu przypuszczenie, że operacja nie uratuje chorej? Doktor Pawlicki poczerwieniał. - Pan nie ma prawa mnie obrażać! - Uchylam to pytanie - powiedział przewodniczący. Adwokat skinął głową. - Co skłoniło pana doktora do mniemania, że stan rannej jest beznadziejny? - To było wgniecenie podstawy czaszki! Puls zanikł niemal zupełnie. - A wie pan doktor o tym, że znachor Kosiba przeprowadził operację i uratował pacjentkę? - Wiem. - Czym to można wyjaśnić? Lekarz wzruszył ramionami. - Najbardziej zdumiewający wypadek w mojej praktyce. Sądzę, że też stało się to tylko nader dziwnym przypadkiem. - Czy gdy pan doktor przyjechał do młyna, znachor zakomunikował panu własną diagnozę? - Tak. - A była ona zgodna z pańską? - Tak. - Czy zatem nie wydaje się panu doktorowi, iż Antoni Kosiba, ustalając trafną diagnozę i pomyślnie przeprowadzając wysoce niebezpieczną operację, wykazał duży talent chirurgiczny? Lekarz zawahał się. - Owszem. Lojalnie muszę przyznać, że w wielu wypadkach zastanawiało mnie to. - Dziękuję. Więcej pytań nie mam. - Adwokat skinął głową i z uśmieszkiem spojrzał na prokuratora. Z kolei odczytano zeznania kilku świadków oskarżenia z poprzedniej rozprawy, po czym jeden po drugim zjawiali się świadkowie powołani przez obronę. A więc zeznawał stary młynarz, jego syn, państwo Czyńscy, wreszcie cała seria byłych pacjentów Antoniego Kosiby. Zeznania ich brzmiały niemal identycznie: byłem chory, groziło mi kalectwo, on mnie uratował, o zapłatę nie upominał się. Niektórzy oświadczyli, że jeszcze od znachora otrzymali to i owo, że w całej okolicy wiedziano o jego bezinteresowności. Zaświadczył to i pan Czyński, od którego Kosiba nie przyjął stu złotych, chociaż musiała to być dlań suma znaczna, a zasłużył na nią w zupełności. Wzruszające były zeznania Prokopa Mielnika, który zakończył je słowami: - Bóg go do mego domu sprowadził, czyniąc tym wielką łaskę mnie grzesznemu, mojej rodzinie i ludziom sąsiedzkim. A że od Boga on, nie od złego ducha przyszedł, to i stąd wiem, że od pracy, która jest Bogu miła, nigdy się nie uchylał. Mógł ode mnie wszystkiego żądać, mógł bezczynnie za piecem siedzieć, jeść i spać. Ale on nie taki. Do każdej roboty był pierwszy, czy do przemyślnej, czy do czarnej. I tak do końca, aż do sprawy. A człowiek przecie niemłody. Tak ot my prosim wielmożnego Sądu, żeby go uwolnił na chwałę Bogu i na pożytek ludzki. Siwa głowa starca pochyliła się w niskim pokłonie, prokurator zmarszczył brwi, a wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na oskarżonego. Antoni Kosiba jednak siedział wciąż obojętny, z opuszczoną głową. Nie słyszał ani zręcznych pytań prokuratora, ani kontrataków obrońcy, ani zeznań świadków. Na chwilę krótką obudził go cichy, drżący głos Marysi. Podniósł wówczas wzrok i poruszył bezgłośnie wargami, by znowu zapaść w apatię. - Nic mi nie zostało - myślał - nic mnie nie czeka... Tymczasem przed pulpitem stanął świadek najważniejszy, do którego zeznań mecenas Korczyński największą przywiązywał wagę. Nie tylko on zresztą, zarówno sędziowie, jak i publiczność, oczekiwali jego zjawienia się z napięciem. Miał zabrać głos luminarz nauki, świetny chirurg, a także pierwsza osoba w świecie lekarskim, persona gratissima, niejako reprezentant całego stanu, oficjalny reprezentant, prezes i opiekun. Kto nie znał go osobiście lub nie widział go nigdy, pomimo to tak właśnie musiał sobie wyobrażać profesora Dobranieckiego. Wysoki, w sile wieku mężczyzna, o nieco zażywnej postawie, o pięknym, orlim profilu i wysokim czole. Z każdego jego ruchu, z brzmienia jego głosu, z pełnego powagi spojrzenia przebijała ta pewność siebie, którą daje tylko poczucie własnej wartości, wartości powszechnie uznanej i udokumentowanej pozycją w życiu. - Zwróciło się do mnie jako do chirurga - zaczął - kilkanaście osób z prośbą, bym zbadał stan ich zdrowia. Ulegli w swoim czasie różnym poważniejszym urazom, względnie schorzeniom, po czym poddali się zabiegom chirurgicznym, przeprowadzonym przez wiejskiego znachora nazwiskiem Kosiba. Auskultacja i prześwietlenia przy pomocy aparatu Roentgena wykazały, co następuje... Tu profesor zaczął kolejno wyliczać nazwiska przed chwilą przesłuchanych świadków wraz z opisem uszkodzeń z oceną ich niebezpieczeństwa i z oceną dokonanych zabiegów operacyjnych oraz wyników kuracji. Gęsto padały łacińskie nazwy, lekarskie terminy, fachowe określenia. - Reasumując - kończył profesor - muszę stwierdzić, że we wszystkich wyżej wymienionych przypadkach operacje przeprowadzone zostały zupełnie prawidłowo, z niewątpliwie gruntowną znajomością anatomii i uchroniły ofiary od śmierci względnie nieusuwalnego kalectwa. Przewodniczący skinął głową. - A czym pan profesor może wytłumaczyć fakt, że człowiek, nie posiadający żadnego wykształcenia, mógł dokonać tak ryzykownych zabiegów z pomyślnym skutkiem? - Sam sobie zadawałem to pytanie - odpowiedział profesor Dobraniecki. - Otóż chirurgia jest z natury rzeczy wiedzą empiryczną, opartą na doświadczeniach i obserwacjach tysięcy pokoleń. Początki zabiegów operacyjnych sięgają nader odległych okresów prehistorycznych. Archeologom znane są wykopaliska z epoki brązu, a nawet kamienia łupanego pozwalające stwierdzić, że już wówczas umiano zestawiać złamane kości, przeprowadzać amputacje kończyn itp. Otóż sądzę, że wśród ludności wiejskiej, obeznanej z anatomią zwierząt domowych, mogą się zdarzać wyjątkowo bystrzy obserwatorzy, którzy z czasem przychodzą z pomocą ludziom, nabierając wystarczającej w drobniejszych i mniej skomplikowanych wypadkach praktyki. - Tu jednak - odezwał się przewodniczący - pan profesor określił większość przypadków jako uszkodzenia skomplikowane i groźne. - Istotnie, Toteż przyznaję, że byłem zdumiony. Ten znachor musi mieć nie tylko doświadczenie, lecz i wręcz fenomenalny talent... Zamyślił się i dodał: - ...intuicję... Tak, intuicję chirurgiczną, rzecz bardzo rzadko spotykaną. Osobiście znałem kiedyś jednego tylko chirurga o tak pewnej ręce i o takiej intuicji. - A co oznacza pewność ręki? - Pewność ręki?... Przede wszystkim trafne cięcia. - Dziękuję - powiedział przewodniczący. - Czy strony mają pytania? Prokurator przecząco potrząsnął głową, zaś mecenas Korczyński zawołał: - Ja mam. Czy pan profesor znalazł u któregoś z badanych przez siebie pacjentów Kosiby ślady zakażenia? - Nie. - Dziękuję. Więcej pytań nie mam. Profesor skłonił się i usiadł w pierwszym rzędzie krzeseł obok państwa Czyńskich. Teraz też po raz pierwszy rzucił okiem na ławę oskarżonych. Zobaczył barczystego, wychudłego brodacza, wyglądającego na lat niespełna sześćdziesiąt. - Więc taki jest ten znachor - pomyślał. Już chciał odwrócić głowę, gdy zastanowiło go dziwne zachowanie się oskarżonego. Antoni Kosiba wpatrywał się weń intensywnym i jakby nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Na jego ustach zjawił się niezrozumiały uśmiech, niepewny i pytający. - Cóż za dziwaczny jegomość - skonstatował profesor w myśli i odwrócił się. Po dłuższej chwili jednak znowu musiał spojrzeć na znachora. Wyraz jego wychudzonej twarzy nie zmienił się, a oczy wprost wlepiał w profesora. Dobraniecki nerwowo poprawił się na krześle i zaczął przyglądać się prokuratorowi, który właśnie rozpoczął swoją mowę. Mówił głosem dość monotonnym i to może odbierało sugestywność jego argumentom, plastykę jego krótkim, rzeczowym zdaniom, beznamiętnym, ale nieomylnie logicznym. Prokurator przyznawał, że wyrok pierwszej instancji przez ludzi kierujących się uczuciami może być uznany za zbyt surowy. Przyznawał, że oskarżony Kosiba nie należy do najgorszego gatunku szarlatanów. Przyznawał nawet, że do uprawiania tego procederu mogły go skłonić pobudki szlachetne. - Ale my tu - ciągnął - nie reprezentujemy miłosierdzia. Jesteśmy przedstawicielami prawa. I nie wolno nam zapominać, że oskarżony łamał je... Profesor Dobraniecki starał się skupić uwagę na wywodach prokuratora, lecz nie dawało mu spokoju nieznośne wrażenie: wprost czuł na karku wzrok tego Rósłby. - Czego on ode mnie chce? - irytował się w duchu. - Jeżeli w ten sposób wyraża wdzięczność za moje zeznania... - ...Niewątpliwie, są tu okoliczności łagodzące - ciągnął oskarżyciel. - Ale nie możemy ignorować faktów. Kradzież zawsze pozostaje kradzieżą. Ukrywanie skradzionego przedmiotu... Nie. Niepodobna było w tych warunkach ześrodkować uwagi. Oczy tego człowieka miały jakiś wpływ magnetyczny. Dobraniecki prawie z gniewem odwrócił się do niego i zdziwił się: znachor siedział z opuszczoną głową. Przed nim na balustradzie leżały bezwładnie jego wielkie ręce. I nagle w umyśle profesora zrodziło się niedorzeczne przypuszczenie: - Musiałem już kiedyś widzieć tego człowieka. Pamięć zaczęła pracować. Profesor wierzył w swoją pamięć. Nigdy go jeszcze nie zawiodła. I teraz, po dłuższej chwili, doszedł do przeświadczenia, że przez moment złudziło go jakieś nieistotne podobieństwo. Zapewne do jakiegoś przelotnego pacjenta sprzed lat... Zresztą nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym dłużej, bo właśnie wstał mecenas Korczyński i jego metaliczny baryton zabrzmiał elektryzująco: - Wysoki Sądzie! Ślepe fatum tylko i nieporozumienie zrządziły, że ten oto człowiek znalazł się w tej sali i przed tym trybunałem. Nie tu jego miejsce, i nie ten areopag jest właściwy dla oceny jego czynów. Antoni Kosiba powinien w tej chwili znajdować się w auli naszego Uniwersytetu, powinien stać w obliczu senatu akademickiego i nie na wyrok powinien czekać, lecz na wręczenie mu dyplomu doktora honoris causa Wydziału Medycznego! - O, nie, panowie sędziowie, nie ponosi mnie fantazja! Nie szukam oratorskich efektów. I bynajmniej nie sięgam do niepodobieństw. Jeżeli zaś niepodobieństwem byłoby dzisiaj nagrodzenie znachora doktoratem, to jedynie z tej racji, że nasze ustawodawstwo popełniło tu przeoczenie. Ze różną miarę do równie odpowiedzialnych zastosowało zawodów. Wysoki Sądzie! Nie możemy zgodzić się, by życie ludzkie zostało powierzone lekarzowi, którego wiedzy i umiejętności nie gwarantuje ukończona medycyna. Ale powierzamy je bez wahania inżynierowi, budującemu maszyny czy mosty. A przecież tytuł inżyniera i wszystkie związane z nim prawa może otrzymać każdy, chociażby nie przechodził studiów w politechnice, jeżeli wykaże swoją pracą, że posiada dość wiedzy i dość umiejętności dla swego zawodu. Czyż mam tu wymienić ogólnie znane nazwiska tych uczonych, którzy w politechnikach polskich obdzielają tysiące słuchaczy swą wiedzą, a sami nawet świadectwem szkółki powszechnej poszczycić się nie mogą? - Niestety, prawodawca nie zastosował tych możliwości dla zawodu lekarskiego. Gdyby tak było, stenogram dzisiejszej rozprawy wystarczyłby Antoniemu Kosibie do uzyskania doktoratu. Jakież lepsze, jakież wymowniejsze można by zebrać dowody jego wiedzy i jego umiejętności niż te, które zgromadził przewód sądowy, niż zeznania tych świadków, którzy właściwie zjawili się nie jako świadkowie, lecz jako dowody rzeczowe, jako żywe dokumenty lekarskich umiejętności oskarżonego. - Zjawili się tu jako Łazarze, którym powiedział: - Wstańcie!... i przyszli dać świadectwo prawdzie, przyszli, by palcem wskazać na swego dobroczyńcę i zawołać: - Ten ci jest! Byliśmy kalecy, a on nam chodzić pozwolił, byliśmy chorzy, a on nas uzdrowił, byliśmy nad grobem, a on nam żyć kazał! - Lecz pan prokurator widzi w tym grzech i winę, że Antoni Kosiba, nie posiadając dyplomu, ośmielał się ratować bliźnich. Czy jeżeliby skoczył do wody dla ratowania tonących, musiałby również posiadać świadectwo ukończenia szkoły pływackiej?... - Nie jestem demagogiem i bynajmniej nie staję tu w obronie znachorstwa. Ale tym ostrzej protestować muszę przeciw użytemu przez oskarżenie sposobikowi. Mianowicie zestawiono tu pozornie przypadkowe dwie prawdy: pierwszą, że Antoni Kosiba jest znachorem, i drugą, że znachorzy są szarlatanami, operującymi całym arsenałem trików i sztuczek, zaklęć, zamówień, odczyniania uroków i innej blagi. Za pozwoleniem! W tym zestawieniu tkwi perfidia, gdyż jak nam wiadomo z przewodu sądowego, oskarżony nigdy, ani w jednym wypadku nie posługiwał się bluffem. - W świetle tegoż przewodu upadł też z kretesem zarzut, według którego Kosiba działał z chęci zysku. A skoro w jego działalności akt oskarżenia upatruje przestępstwo, jedyny zaś motyw tego przestępstwa rozwiewa się niczym mgła, jedynym motywem do naszego użytku może być tylko mania. Tak, Wysoki Sądzie! Ten człowiek jest maniakiem. Opanowała go mania pomagania cierpiącym, pomagania za darmo, ba, więcej! bo za cenę utraty własnej wolności, za cenę piętna zbrodniarza, za cenę twardej pryczy więziennej i hańbiącego miejsca na tej ławie. - Nie będę tu dłużej zatrzymywał się nad kwestią, czy Antoni Kosiba był dobrym lekarzem. Wyręczyli mnie świadkowie, wyręczył przede wszystkim luminarz naszej chirurgii, którego opinia starczy za najcenniejszy atestat. Nie będę też wyzyskiwał łatwej możności podkreślenia, że doktor medycyny Pawlicki nie miał, jak sam zeznał, ani jednego wypadku, by zgłosił się doń o ratunek pacjent tego znachora, że natomiast ten znachor uratował od kalectwa w jednym wypadku i od śmierci w drugim dwie osoby, od których doktor Pawlicki odszedł bezradny. - Chcę mówić, panowie sędziowie, o największej winie Antoniego Kosiby, chcę mówić o tym, co oskarżenie na pierwszy wysunęło plan; chcę mówić o anty sanitarnych warunkach, jakie panowały w tej izbie, w której dokonywał on operacji. Otóż byłem w tej izbie i muszę przyznać panu prokuratorowi, że świadkowie, których powołał, z dużym umiarkowaniem scharakteryzowali antyhigieniczne warunki, które tam panują. Zapomniano dodać, iż w oknach są szczeliny, skąd zawiewa wiatr, że w wypaczonej podłodze są szpary, skąd ciągnie wilgoć, że pułap zacieka, że piec dymi, że w izbie nie tylko nie brakowało brudu, pajęczyn i kurzu, lecz gnieździły się tam również karaluchy!... Widziałem też i narzędzia, przy których pomocy Kosiba robił operacje. Jest to stare, zużyte i zardzewiałe żelastwo, poszczerbione i pokrzywione, powiązane drutem i sznurkami. W takiej to izbie i takimi narzędziami Kosiba operował ludzi. - Lecz, na miły Bóg... przecie żaden z operowanych nie umarł? Przecie żaden nawet zakażenia nie dostał! - Widzę tu na sali kilkunastu wybitnych i doświadczonych lekarzy i zapytuję ich: Zasługa to Kosiby czy jego wina?!... Zapytuję ich: Czy sam fakt, iż tylu niebezpiecznych operacji dokonał ktoś w tak straszliwych warunkach, świadczy przeciw niemu czy za nim?!... Czy za to, właśnie za to ma dostać cztery ściany więzienne, czy wart jest sali operacyjnej z porcelany i szkła?!... Przez salę przeszedł głośny szmer, gdy zaś ucichło, mecenas Korczyński mówił dalej: - I jeszcze jeden zarzut ciąży na tym oto starcu, na którego życiu nie było dotąd żadnej plamy, na człowieku, któremu bez wahania ufała nawet podejrzliwa policja: popełnił kradzież. Tak. Skusił go połysk precyzyjnych, lśniących narzędzi chirurgicznych i ukradł je. Najpierw wprawdzie próbował wyprosić pożyczenie tych narzędzi, a spotkawszy się z kategoryczną odmową - ukradł. Lecz po cóż to uczynił?... Co tego uczciwego człowieka pchnęło do przestępstwa?... W jakiej sytuacji i z jakich pobudek sięgnął po cudzą własność?... - Oto w izbie w tej właśnie chwili konała na stole młoda dziewczyna, rozkwitające życie pogrążało się w otchłań śmierci, a on. Antoni Kosiba, wiedział, czuł, rozumiał, że bez tych lśniących narzędzi nie zdoła przyjść ze skuteczną pomocą. Zapytuję: jak miał postąpić Antoni Kosiba?... Adwokat powiódł rozpłomienionym spojrzeniem po sali. - Jak miał postąpić?! - zawołał. - Jak postąpiłby każdy z nas na jego miejscu?!... Jedną znajduję tylko na to odpowiedź: - Każdy z nas zrobiłby to samo, co Antoni Kosiba, każdy z nas ukradłby te narzędzia! Każdemu z nas sumienie wskazałoby, że to jest jego obowiązkiem, obowiązkiem moralnym! Uderzył pięścią w stół i wzburzony umilkł na chwilę. - W dawnej Austrii - ciągnął - istniał pewien szczególniejszy order wojskowy. Dawany był za czyn dziwny, za nieusłuchanie rozkazu, za złamanie dyscypliny, za bunt przeciw karności. Był to jeden z najwyższych i najrzadziej rozdawanych orderów, lecz stanowił odznaczenie najchlubniejsze. Gdyby sądy polskie rozporządzały prawem rozdawania nie tylko kar, lecz i nagród, taki właśnie order za złamanie prawa powinien by zawisnąć na piersi Antoniego Kosiby, gdy będzie wychodził z tej sali. - Ponieważ zaś nagroda ta, niestety, nie istnieje, niech mu nagrodą będzie to, że każdy uczciwy człowiek za zaszczyt sobie będzie uważał uściśnięcie tej spracowanej i brudnej ręki, tej najczystszej ręki na świecie. Korczyński skłonił się i usiadł. Profesor Dobraniecki nie bez zdziwienia zauważył w jego twarzy i spuszczonych powiekach wyraz wzruszenia. Sam zresztą był wzruszony, jak i publiczność. Jeden z sędziów raz po raz nieznacznie ocierał zgiętym palcem kąciki ust. Drugi siedział z oczyma wbitymi w papiery - Wyrok uniewinniający zdawał się być przesądzony, tym bardziej że prokurator zrezygnował z repliki. - Oskarżonemu przysługuje prawo głosu - powiedział przewodniczący. Antoni Kosiba nie poruszył się. - Ma pan prawo ostatniego słowa. - Mecenas Korczyński potrząsnął go za łokieć. - Ja nic... nie mam do powiedzenia. Wszystko mi jedno... I usiadł. Gdyby czyjekolwiek oczy zwróciły się w tej chwili na profesora Dobranieckiego, zdziwiłby się każdy. Profesor zbladł nagle, zrobił ruch, jakby chciał zerwać się z krzesła, i otworzył usta... Lecz nikt tego nie zauważył. Właśnie wszyscy wstawali, gdyż sędziowie udawali się na naradę. Po ich wyjściu głośne rozmowy wypełniły salę, wiele osób otoczyło Korczyńskiego, winszując mu świetnie przeprowadzonej obrony. Niektórzy wyszli na korytarz, by wypalić papierosa. Profesor Dobraniecki poszedł za nimi. Drżały mu ręce, gdy wyjmował papierośnicę. Wyszukał pustą ławeczkę w dalszym kącie i ciężko na mą opadł. Tak. Poznał go, wiedział teraz na pewno: znachor Antoni Kosiba był kiedyś profesorem Rafałem Wilczurem. - Ten głos! O, nigdy nie zapomniał tego głosu. Latami przecie wsłuchiwał się w jego brzmienie. Najpierw jako młody student medycyny, później jako asystent, wreszcie jako początkujący lekarz, przygarnięty przez wielkiego uczonego... Jakże mógł nie poznać tych rysów od razu! Jakże mógł nie widzieć ich pod tym szpakowatym zarostem! Ba! Jakimż głupcem był już wcześniej, gdy jeszcze nie widział Antoniego Kosiby, gdy tylko zdumiony oglądał ślady pooperacyjne na jego pacjentach! Pojąć nie mógł, by wiejski znachor tak genialnie umiał dokonywać tak złożonych zabiegów, przed którymi zawahałby się on sam, profesor Dobraniecki! - Powinien był od razu poznać w tym jego rękę! Cóż za głupiec ze mnie! A miał przecie i inne poszlaki w tym kierunku. Między badanymi znajdowała się ta panienka operowana na wgniecenie podstawy czaszki. Dobranieckiego wprawdzie zastanowiło jej nazwisko: - Wilczurówna, ale w pośpiechu nie pomyślał o wypytaniu dziewczyny. Nazwisko to zresztą było dość częste, sam miał kilku pacjentów Wilczurów. Jednak należało zastanowić się. Wiek tej Wilczurówny zdaje się odpowiadałby wiekowi córki profesora Wilczura... Gdy zniknęła wraz z matką z warszawskiego horyzontu, miała lat... siedem. Tak, to jasne... - To nie mogło być przypadkowe! Znachor Kosiba... i ona... Profesor odrzucił nie zapalonego papierosa i przetarł czoło. Było wilgotne. - Więc nie umarł, więc nie został zabity! Ukrył się tu na kresach w przebraniu chłopskim i pod cudzym nazwiskiem, ukrył się razem z córką, lecz dlaczego jej nazwiska również nie zmienił?... Dlaczego ojciec i córka udawali tu obcych względem siebie ludzi?... Teraz przypomniał sobie słowa wypowiedziane doń przez tę panienkę podczas badania: - Stryjcio Antoni okazał mi więcej poświęcenia, niż tego można byłoby oczekiwać od prawdziwego stryja. Po co ta komedia?... No, i jej ojciec! Wystarczyłoby przecie, by wstał i powiedział: - Miałem prawo operować i leczyć. Nie jestem znachorem Kosiba. Jestem profesorem Rafałem Wilczurem. Byłby wolny. - Więc dlaczego tak kurczowo trzyma się swej fałszywej skóry? Mógł ujawnić swoje prawdziwe nazwisko już w pierwszej instancji, a wolał przyjąć wyrok skazujący na trzy lata. Gdyby profesor Dobraniecki nie znał tak dobrze swego dawnego szefa i nauczyciela, jak go znał, pomyślałby może, iż do ukrywania się skłoniło Wilczura jakieś popełnione przestępstwo czy zbrodnia. Ale i teraz wzruszyłby tylko ramionami, gdyby mu ktoś podobną myśl podsunął. Nie, tu musiała kryć się jakaś głębsza tajemnica. Jak żywe obudziły się w pamięci owe dni, pierwsze dni po zniknięciu profesora. Czyżby rzekoma ucieczka pani Beaty z córką i zaginięcie później profesora Rafała było ukartowaną komedią?... Jakież były tedy jej motywy?... Zostawili swoje bogactwo, swoją pozycję, jego sławę - wszystko. I uciekli, ale w jakim celu? Pozytywny umysł Dobranieckiego nie znosił żadnego tłumaczenia, którego nie dałoby się ugruntować jakimikolwiek logicznymi przesłankami, którego nie wyjaśniałyby normalne, ludzkie pobudki działania. Teraz jednak nie miał czasu na rozwiązywanie zagadek. Lada chwila wyrok będzie ogłoszony. Oczywiście będzie to wyrok uniewinniający, ale może być i skazujący. - Moim obowiązkiem jest natychmiast zawiadomić adwokata i zażądać wznowienia rozprawy, by zeznać, kogo poznałem w znachorze Kosibie. Dobraniecki przygryzł wargi i powtórzył: - Tak, to mój obowiązek. Nie poruszył się jednak. Zbyt szybko tłoczyły się myśli, zbyt gwałtownie narastały w wyobraźni następstwa. Przed powzięciem decyzji należało trzeźwo i gruntownie wszystko posegregować, przefiltrować, ułożyć... No, i przewidzieć konsekwencje. Nie lubił, nie umiał działać na ślepo pod wpływem impulsów. - Przede wszystkim opanować się - mruknął do siebie z taką intonacją, jakiej używał do poskramiania nerwowych pacjentów. Wyjął papierosa, uważnie go zapalił. Stwierdził, że tytoń jest zbytnio wyschnięty, że dziś mniej wypalił papierosów niż zwykle i że należałoby ograniczyć się w ogóle do dwudziestu sztuk dziennie. Te proste czynności i uboczne refleksje przyczyniły się do przywrócenia mu równowagi, a skutek był natychmiastowy: oto przypomniał sobie szczegół niezmiernie ważny, szczegół, którego dotychczas nie brał w rachubę, a który z gruntu zmieniał sytuację. Przecie znachor Kosiba podczas rozprawy uśmiechał się doń, najwyraźniej uśmiechał się! - Przyglądał się mi, jak komuś dobrze znajomemu, którego nie daje się zidentyfikować, i nie ukrywał bynajmniej tego, że usiłuje mnie poznać!... Cóż to może oznaczać? Mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: profesor Wilczur nie obawiał się, że zostanie odkryty pod przebraniem znachora. Profesor Wilczur nie obawiał się! Dlaczego tedy nie przerwał procesu prostym oświadczeniem, że jest Wilczurem? - Na to zaś również jedna tylko mogła być odpowiedź: - On nie wie sam, kim jest... Pod wpływem tego odkrycia Dobraniecki zerwał się na równe nogi. - Amnezja. Utrata pamięci. Boże! On przez tyle lat błąkał się... Spadł do poziomu prostego wyrobnika... Utrata pamięci... Profesor Dobraniecki wiedział doskonale, co należy uczynić, by nieszczęśliwego uleczyć. Wystarczyło po prostu powiedzieć mu, kim jest, przypomnieć kilka szczegółów, pokazać jakiś znany mu przedmiot. Oczywiście, może nastąpić wskutek tego poważny wstrząs psychiczny. Lecz choćby wstrząs taki był najsilniejszy, nie może być niebezpieczny. Po paru godzinach, czy po kilku dniach. Wilczur odzyska pełną świadomość... - A co wtedy?... I tu przed oczami Dobraniecki ego wyraźnie zarysowała się kolejność nieuniknionych skutków. Więc przede wszystkim wiadomość o całej tej tragedii i o jej szczęśliwym finale rozbrzmi po całym kraju. Profesor Wilczur wróci do stolicy. Wróci do swojej willi, do swoich stanowisk, do swojej przodującej pozycji w świecie lekarskim. Wróci jeszcze sławniejszy, jeszcze bardziej uwielbiany, jeszcze znakomitszy, bo otoczony aureolą niesprawiedliwie doznanych krzywd i upokorzeń, aureolą znachora cudotwórcy, który potrafił być równie genialnym chirurgiem bez sal operacyjnych, bez sztabu asystentów, bez narzędzi... - Wróci... a co wtedy ze mną się stanie?... I profesor Dobraniecki poczuł w ustach smak goryczy. Co się z nim stanie?... Z nim, co mozolną pracą lat kilkunastu wydźwignął się na szczyty, zdobył pierwszeństwo, osiągnął szczebel najwyższy?... Niewątpliwie wszyscy przyjmą oklaskami jego odkrycie. Przeżyje jeszcze jeden dzień triumfu. Ale później?... Później będzie siłą rzeczy usunięty na drugi plan, siłą rzeczy znajdzie się w cieniu wielkości Wilczura... Katedry mu nie odbiorą co prawda, ale pod presją opinii będzie musiał ustąpić z niej dobrowolnie. Zarząd lecznicy... gabinet dyrektora... Wszystkie od lat utrwalone innowacje... Prezesury w różnych stowarzyszeniach i związkach... Tak, wejść tam na salę sądową i powiedzieć, że tan znachor jest profesorem Rafałem Wilczurem, to zrezygnować z własnych zdobyczy, z własnych osiągnięć, z własnych stanowisk. To przekreślić najświetniejszy okres swojej kariery i dobrowolnie wyrzec się wszystkiego, co tak ukochał... I jeszcze jedno: w biografii profesora Wilczura znajdował się pewien niewielki ustęp, którego Dobraniecki przez tyle lat nie umiał zapomnieć, którego nie mógł sobie wybaczyć jako karygodnego wybryku próżności. Skłamał tam pisząc o pewnym przypadku w klinice uniwersyteckiej, o pewnej śmiałej a trafnej diagnozie, której zasługę przypisał sobie. I teraz jeszcze zarumienił się, gdy to głupie, niepotrzebne kłamstwo sobie przypomniał. A kłamstwo to, chociaż drobne, chociaż w ogólniejszym sensie nieważkie, mogło być odkryte tylko przez jednego człowieka: przez profesora Wilczura. Mogło być odkryte... tylko w tym wypadku, gdyby Wilczur odzyskał pamięć... Ręce i nogi profesora Dobranieckiego były jak z lodu, ale w skroniach gwałtownie pulsowała krew. - Jak postąpić?... Czy popełni łajdactwo, jeśli nie powie?... Czy dla Wilczura będzie taką tragedią pozostanie w tych warunkach, w jakich żyje, do jakich przecie musiał już przyzwyczaić się?... - Przecie to prosty przypadek, że mnie Korczyński wezwał na świadka! To przypadek, że na to, do stu diabłów, zgodziłem się! Gdyby nie to... Antoni Kosiba do śmierci zostałby Antonim Kosibą i wcale nie czułby się tym pokrzywdzony. Właśnie! To należy wziąć jako miarę, jako sprawdzian. Skoro ktoś nie wie, że dzieje mu się krzywda, krzywdy nie ma. Wilczur nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że był kimś innym. Swój los uważa za rzecz normalną. Nie ma szczęścia bez uświadomienia go sobie i nie ma nieszczęścia... Ostry dźwięk dzwonka rozległ się w kuluarach. - Proszę wstać, Sąd wchodzi - dobiegł uszu Dobranieckiego głos woźnego z progu sali. Nie ruszył się z miejsca. Tam czytano wyrok. - A co będzie, jeżeli zostanie skazany? - przebiegła mu przez rozpalony mózg dojmująca myśl. Zacisnął pięści. - Nie będzie, nie może być skazany - wmawiał w siebie. Po chwili z sali rozległ się gwar, hałas przesuwanych krzeseł i jakieś okrzyki. Drzwi otworzyły się. Publiczność wysypywała się na korytarz. Nietrudno było z wyrazu twarzy tych ludzi odgadnąć, że zapadł wyrok uniewinniający. Dobraniecki odetchnął z ulgą. Zdawało mu się, że cały ciężar odpowiedzialności spadł mu z serca. Przechodzili obok niego, gestykulując i rozmawiając głośno. Chłopi w ceglastych kożuszkach, lekarze, adwokaci, młynarz z synem, państwo Czyńscy. Na końcu w największej grupie szedł znachor Kosiba ze swym obrońcą, z młodym Czyńskim i z jego narzeczoną. Mecenas Korczyński zatrzymał wszystkich przy profesorze Dobranieckim. Coś mówił wesoło, za coś dziękował. Profesor starał się uśmiechać, ściskał ich ręce, lecz oczy miał spuszczone. Przez krótkie mgnienie, gdy je podniósł, spotkał się z wzrokiem Antoniego Kosiby. Najwyższym wysiłkiem woli zapanował nad sobą, by nie krzyknąć. Wzrok Kosiby był niespokojny, natarczywy, półprzytomny. Wreszcie odeszli i Dobraniecki, wyczerpany doszczętnie, opadł na ławkę. Ciężką miał noc. Nie zmrużył oka ani na chwilę, przewracając się z boku na bok. W najlepszym hotelu wdzięczny Korczyński zarezerwował dlań najlepszy apartament. Cicho tu było i wygodnie. Nie mógł jednak usnąć. Nad ranem, zmęczony bezsennością, nacisnął guzik dzwonka: kazał sobie podać mocną herbatę i koniak. Dopiero wypicie całej prawie butelki przyniosło pożądany skutek i zasnął. Obudził się późno z bólem głowy. Przyniesiono mu depesze z Warszawy. W jednej asystent z lecznicy przypominał o terminie zjazdu w Zakopanem, gdzie profesor miał jutro przewodniczyć, druga była od żony. Nagliła do powrotu. - Było jeszcze kilku panów - , oznajmił służący hotelowy. - Pytali, kiedy ich pan profesor może przyjąć. - Nikogo nie przyjmę. Jestem niezdrów. Proszę tak powiedzieć. - Słucham, panie profesorze. A mecenasowi Korczyńskiemu? - Wszystkim. Wstał dopiero późnym wieczorem. Należało spakować walizki i wracać do Warszawy. Nie mógł jednak zdobyć się na żaden wysiłek. Kilka godzin włóczył się bez celu po mieście, potem kupił wszystkie dzienniki i wrócił do hotelu. W dziennikach znalazł obszerne sprawozdania z rozprawy sądowej i motywy wyroku uniewinniającego. - No, więc wszystko w porządku - wmawiał sobie. - Po prostu jestem przewrażliwiony. Trzeba się wziąć w. karby! Postanowienie jednak niewiele pomogło. Gdy zabrał się do pakowania, ogarnęło go znowu zniechęcenie i takie rozdrażnienie, że kazał podać sobie znowu koniak do numeru. Pomimo to noc spędził prawie bezsennie. Wczesnym rankiem wstał z gotową decyzją. Wyszedł bez śniadania, wsiadł w pierwszą spotkaną taksówkę i podał adres Korczyńskiego. Zastał go jeszcze w szlafroku. - Witam drogiego profesora - zawołał adwokat. - Byłem u pana wczoraj dwa razy, ale powiedziano mi, że profesor niezdrów... - Tak, tak... Czy możemy, mecenasie, pomówić na osobności? - Ależ proszę! - Wstał i zamknął drzwi gabinetu. - O co chodzi, profesorze? - Jak się nazywa ta panna?... Ta narzeczona Czyńskiego? - Wilczurówna. - Czy Maria Jolanta? - Ze Maria, wiem na pewno, a czy ma drugie imię, zaraz sprawdzimy. Wyjął z szuflady tekę z papierami. Szukał chwilę, wreszcie znalazł. - Tak. Maria Jolanta Wilczurówna, córka Rafała i Beaty z Gontyńskich. Podniósł oczy. Profesor Dobraniecki siedział blady, z przymkniętymi powiekami. - Mecenasie - powiedział jakby z wysiłkiem. - Muszę panu zakomunikować, że to jest... że ona jest... jego córką. - Czyją córką? - zdziwił się adwokat. - Córką Antoniego Kosiby. - Nie rozumiem, panie profesorze. - Czy Kosiba o tym nie wiedział?... Czy ona też nie wiedziała?... Korczyński spojrzał nań nieufnie. - Panie profesorze - zaczął - to jakieś nieporozumienie, Kosiła wprawdzie opiekował się tą panienką, ona żywi dlań wiele serdeczności, ale upewniam pana, że żadnego pokrewieństwa tu być nie może... Dobraniecki potrząsnął głową. - A ja pana upewniam, że to ojciec i córka. Antoni Kosiba naprawdę nazywa się... Rafał Wilczur. Wyrzucił to z siebie i oddychał ciężko. - Jak to? Profesor milczał długo. - Tak - zaczął mówić jakby do siebie. - Poznałem go. Nie mogę się mylić i nie omyliłem się. Ten znachor jest profesorem Wilczurem, który zaginął przed trzynastu laty... Nagle wstał. - Gdzie on jest, niech pan zaprowadzi mnie do niego. Adwokat obawiał się, że Dobraniecki uległ jakiejś przypadłości nerwowej. - Niechże pan usiądzie, drogi profesorze - powiedział łagodnie - wydaje mi się, że zaszła tu jakaś pomyłka. - Żadnej omyłki. To jest Wilczur. Czy słyszał pan kiedy o znakomitym chirurgu warszawskim tego nazwiska? - Oczywiście. Przecie pan profesor prowadzi lecznicę imienia profesora Wilczura. - Tak. Przed trzynastu laty Wilczur zaginął. Wszyscy myśleli, że popełnił samobójstwo... Miał pewną tragedię rodzinną. Zwłok nie znaleziono... Byłem jego asystentem, prawą ręką. Objąłem po nim katedrę, zarząd lecznicy... Tak... To jest on. - Nadzwyczajne! - już z większą wiarą powiedział Korczyński. - Ale myli się pan chyba, profesorze. Wynikałoby stąd, że przez trzynaście lat ukrywał się pod cudzym nazwiskiem?... Dlaczego? - Amnezja. Utrata pamięci. - Chyba... nieprawdopodobne. Przez trzynaście lat?... - Na pewno. - Daruje pan profesor. Właściwie, słysząc to z pańskich ust, nie powinienem mieć żadnych wątpliwości, ale czy z naukowego punktu widzenia jest to w ogóle możliwe? - Zupełnie. Amnezja retrograda. Medycyna zna wiele podobnych wypadków. Niepamięć wsteczna... Wymazuje z pamięci człowieka całe poprzednie życie. Po wojnie światowej zanotowano setki wypadków tego rodzaju. - Czy to skutek wstrząsu psychicznego? - Przyczyna nie odgrywa roli. Amnezja występuje zwykle po krótkiej lub dłuższej utracie przytomności. - A czy to jest nieuleczalne? - Zdarzają się i takie wypadki. Na ogół jednak... Lecz nie traćmy czasu. Gdzie on jest? - Kosiba?... Wyjechał razem z Czyńskimi. Zabrali go. Ale to jest rzeczywiście rewelacja! I pan profesor jest tego absolutnie pewien? - Absolutnie! - Do licha! Gdybym to wiedział podczas procesu! Zastrzeliłbym prokuratora i sędziów! Wyobraża pan sobie taki efekt?!... Dobraniecki wszakże nie był usposobiony do zajmowania się tą stroną sprawy. - Uprzytomniłem to sobie dopiero później - powiedział wymijająco. A teraz... Czy może mi mecenas podać adres tych państwa Czyńskich?... - Z przyjemnością. Zamierza pan tam pojechać? - Oczywiście. - I ma pan nadzieję wyleczyć Kosibę, czy raczej Wilczura, z tej choroby? - Tu nie potrzeba żadnego leczenia. Po prostu wystarczy przypomnienie mu, kim jest. Jeżeli to nie pomoże... to nie ma żadnej rady. - Zastanawiające! Jednak coś niecoś musiał on pamiętać, skoro na przykład nie zapomniał swojej wiedzy lekarskiej? - Tak. Dlatego też mam najlepsze nadzieje - powiedział wstając Dobraniecki. Kategoria:Znachor